


I never hated you

by Mandakatt



Series: Guardian Wind [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You have loved Felix for a long time now, but you are positive that he hates you. And now you’ve gotten a letter saying that the two of you are to be married–an arranged marriage–and you were positive now that his hate for you would grow.Wouldn’t it?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader
Series: Guardian Wind [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	I never hated you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harata_Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harata_Riku/gifts).



_ Are you stupid? _

Fidgeting with your fingers you could hear that voice in your head, that oddly sounded like Felix, telling you this was a really dumb idea. That accepting this proposal of marriage to Felix of all people was a stupid idea. There was no way he’d agree! And it wasn’t because marriage wouldn’t be a bad thing in regards to your Houses, but…

He hated you. 

You were sure of it.

Sylvain tried to tell you again and again that Felix didn’t hate you, but Felix was always so hard on you at training and sword play, that even if you thought you’d improved, all you got back was a glare.

“You do know that he’s hard on you because he adores you right?” Sylvain said with a grin. 

“Adores me? You’re kidding me right?”

“Yes he adores you, loves you,” Sylvain said with a laugh. “Why do you think he wants to constantly train with you?”

“It...it doesn’t feel like he wants to train with me…” 

Sylvain sighed a bit, rubbing the back of his head. “That’s just Felix...but I can kinda understand where you’re coming from,” he grinned then. “Okay then, let me prove it to you.”

“Prove it to me? What do you mean?”

Gently taking your hand Sylvain smiled sweetly at you and stepped a bit closer. “You’ll let me show you, right?”

“S-Sylvain? What are you--”

“Don’t worry about a thing, I promise you it’ll be alright. No matter what happens…”

“Sylvian?” you blinked up at him as you felt your face grow just a bit warmer. 

“You!” 

Both your heads turned in the direction of--”Felix?”

You were surprised when Felix gently, but firmly grasped your arm to pull you away from Sylvain, causing you to stumble and almost fall against his chest. His arm went protectively around you however, which surprised you further.

“Keep your  _ damn _ hands off her.”

Sylvain blinked at Felix a moment before he started to laugh. “Hey hey, whoa Felix calm down, I wasn’t going to do anything.”

“Your damned right you’re not.  _ Ever _ .”

“Alright, alright…” Sylvain said softly as he held his hands up in what was very much so mock defeat, but he looked to you to give you a smile and a wink. “You win.”

“Sylvain…” Felix growled. 

Laughing Sylvain gently rested his hands behind his head. “Alright I said, I’m not going to touch her...but I can look at her right…?”

“No.”

“Aw c’mon Felix,” Sylvain laughed again. “I have to look at her if I’m going to talk to her in class.” 

Felix narrowed his eyes and turned you away from Sylvain a bit, still keeping you held fast to his chest. “No.”

“What am I supposed to do then? Look at her feet?” 

“Sylvain. Keep your hands  _ off  _ my Fiance!” Felix growled. 

Sylvain suddenly gave Felix a look that was like the cat that had got the cream. “Oh,  _ Fiance  _ you say? I had no idea the two of you had accepted the proposal...”

You felt Felix tense a moment before he turned his head to look down at you, then blush and look away quickly.

“Wait,” Sylvain started again, that smug grin still on his face. “You mean to tell me that you accepted it without talking to her?”

“I--just shut up!” Felix snapped and gently turned you away from Sylvain. “Just remember what I said. Hands. Off.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it.” and when you looked back at Sylvain a moment, he laughed, and mouthed the words ‘told you’ despite the surprised look on your face as he gave you a wave.

Felix ushered you away, to someplace he hoped would be a bit more private before he finally took his arm from around you. He blushed as you looked up at him and quickly looked away. “Sorry..”

“Oh. Uh.. no, it’s ok...umn..” you fidgeted again with your fingers. “But you mean that? You accepted…?”

Quickly turning his head back to you he scowled. “Is there some reason why I shouldn’t have?”

“Huh?”

“Did you want to be with Sylvain?”

“...what?”

Felix sighed, growing more exasperated with you by the second and he turned, slamming his hand into the wall behind you, right near your head. “I said, would you rather be with Sylvain?”

“That is not what you said,” you snapped back softly, your brows dipping into a bit of a scowl. “You asked if I wanted to be with him, not would I rather--”

“Well, would you?”

Blinking at the man in front of you, your brows shot upwards a bit at the question, and the look on his face, and despite the scowl that you saw there was something in his eyes that told you he feared the answer to that question. 

“No.” you told him firmly. “I don’t want to be with Sylvain, I--I want to be with you.”

Watching as a look of relief washed over his face you felt something flutter, and grow warm in your chest. Your brows lifted a little however when his usual slight scowl replaced it. “Then, will you accept?”

“You--You don’t hate me?”

Felix’s scowl deepened further. “No I do not hate you. What or who would have given you that--” he stopped, his expression quickly shifting to surprise before it softened. “No. I do not hate you. I have never hated you.”

“Oh…”

“So, will you accept…?” 

“I--”

“If you need time to think about it, fine,” Felix huffed softly, and slowly moved his hand away from the wall behind your head. “But...I think you should.”

“I accept.” you said softly, looking up at him and you swore your heart fluttered a little again at blush that crossed his cheeks. 

“Good. Then send your reply,” he turned then from you to walk away, only to pause and look back over his shoulder at you, his expression just a bit softer than before. “And I will see you for training at our normal time.”

“O-Okay..” and you gave Felix a smile as he nodded then continued to walk away. 

“See?”

You had to slap your hand over your mouth to stop yourself from screaming as you turned to face Sylvain who had somehow come out of nowhere. “Sylvain!”

Laughing softly Sylvian gently patted your shoulder, as he gave you a grin. 

“Told you he liked you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
